


If Luke Hadn't Interrupted...

by Salinas_333



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo - Freeform, Dominant Rey, F/M, Hand touching scene, Kylo Ren - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Redeemed Ben Solo, Rey - Freeform, Smut, Sub Ben Solo, The Last Jedi - Freeform, Virgin Ben Solo, Virgin Rey (Star Wars), What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23520502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salinas_333/pseuds/Salinas_333
Summary: "The pads of their fingers seemed mere atoms away from each other, the space between both infinite and infinitesimal. And then, something clicked."What if Luke had never interrupted Rey and Ben in the hut?
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 79





	If Luke Hadn't Interrupted...

**Author's Note:**

> This is plotless smut. I was always wanting to see more of shy, submissive Ben Solo and confident Rey, so I wrote some. This is my first ever fic and was written at 3am, but I'm slowly editing it and figuring out the formatting on ao3. Enjoy!

The pads of their fingers seemed mere atoms away from each other, the space between both infinite and infinitesimal. And then, something clicked.

Rey could see the hut and a dark, industrial room simultaneously; she was aware of both spaces. An internal sense of understanding filled her. The force told her body how the physics of this double-existence worked in a way that she could not have articulated out loud, but she knew in her bones the limitations and advantages of this state of being. She could smell the smoke from the fire blazing in the small structure. She could also hear the low buzzing of electricity from the lights in the bedroom—Kylo Ren’s living quarters. But it wasn’t Kylo Ren sitting across from her.

“Ben,” she whispered. A tear rolled down her face, but she did not reach up to brush it away. His eyes followed the tear down her face longingly. The two seemed afraid to move, afraid to breathe, lest their fingers break contact and lose the connection they currently shared. They sat in frozen silence for what could have been minutes, hours, or days.

Rey was the first to break the silence. “I—,” she started, but he cut her off with a soft, “Rey.” Her breath caught in her throat. He rose from his seat, and she did so as well: the two moving in tandem like planets gravitating toward another. The two stepped around the fire and closer to one another, never breaking physical contact. They stood 6 inches away from each other, their hands clasped between them tightly. As Rey looked up into Ben’s eyes, she could see pain in them, but something else, too. She searched his face, trying to read him for anything she could do to ease his hurt. He no longer seemed like a looming, malevolent figure as he did in the interrogation room, but a tired, fearful boy with wary eyes. She finally saw, or rather felt, what was in his eyes.

“You’re not alone.”

He breathed out the smallest of sighs that seemed to let the weight of the universe go.

“Neither are you.”

Fast as lightning but with extreme gentleness, they reached for each other. Rey brought a hand to the hair at the nape of his neck. Ben wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. Neither unclasped their hands from each other. They were smiling. Rey lifted her heels off the ground to reach his face and kissed him with a feather-light touch. He seemed frozen, but still held her steady. She pulled back, tilted her head, and kissed him again, this time stronger but still gentle.

His hold on her waist tightened, and he began to cautiously move his lips with hers. They found new ways to get closer without stopping their kiss; hands slid along skin and legs tangled together. They swayed on the spot. At times it seemed they might topple over, but neither noticed the slight push back to upright out of thin air.

Gradually, more time filled the gaps between their kisses, until they stood there, clinging to each other. Ben stared into her eyes with a look of wonder mixed with relief. A tear rolled down his cheek and Rey reached up to brush it away with her thumb. He leaned into her touch and she held his face, which looked back at her with a watery grin and a sad chuckle.

Rey pulled back from him and he startled, as if he they might have stayed in that spot forever. She took his hand and led him over to his bed. Putting her hands on his shoulders, she guided him down to sit on the edge. He started to protest, but she cut him off.

“It’s okay. Do you want this?”

“I’ve never—“

“Neither have I. Do you want this?” She tried to read his eyes and hide the small sliver of doubt in hers. If she had misread the situation… But no. She was confident from their bond that they shared the same feelings, even if their physical goals weren’t on the same page. Trying to be comforting, she repeated, “You can be honest with me. Do you want this?”

“More than anything.” His eyes looked up at her, pleading with her for understanding.

“Tell me if you want me to stop.”

The crackling fire kept the room warm, but the heat was already building in Ben’s cheeks. She put her knees on the bed on either side of his legs, sitting in his lap. She felt his breath catch, so she whispered close to his ear, “it’s okay, I’ve got you.” He melted at the hot breath on his neck. She took his hands in hers and placed them on her waist, as he had done before when they were kissing. Despite being new to this, Rey never shied away from trying new things and figuring out ways to solve problems. She saw this as an exploration, and confidence never left her that they could figure this out together.

She starting placing gentle kisses on his face; first on his mouth; he tried to lean into the kiss but she pulled back and shushed him mischievously. She giggled and breathed, “let me first.” She placed another short kiss on his mouth, then his nose, jawline, and neck. He shivered. She pulled back and glanced at him nervously.

“Are you okay?”

“Please don’t stop.”

She smiled internally and went back to kissing his neck, his ear lobe, and then nibbling on it. Her hands wound their way into his hair and he let out a soft moan. She took it as encouragement to let her hands roam his body: his chest, his arms, his back. Her finger slipped underneath the hem of his shirt and paused, to which he nodded and she helped him pull it over his head. She took a second to look at his bare chest, full of strong muscles and soft skin, untouched. He avoided her gaze and looked to the side, self-conscious.

Quickly, causing him to give an exhalation of surprise, she pushed him down on the bed so he laid on his back. Crawling over top of him, she languished open-mouthed kissed all over his chest. She could feel his breathing getting faster, especially as she got closer to his nipples. She brought her fingers up to ghost over them and he moaned, so she leaned forward and put her mouth over one. He was immediately writhing underneath her as she sucked and used her hand to pinch the other one. She moved to suck on the other one, but this time her hand moved to feel his abdominal muscles and further down. Laying on top of him, she could feel him getting harder.

She pulled up so that she was sitting up, straddling his legs and pulled her shirt off. He watched her from below, mesmerized as she slowly unwrapped her torso. When she was finally done, she looked down to find him staring at her lovingly. She smiled and brought his hands up to her breasts. He felt them with awe, and the erection underneath her was becoming more obvious. He let his hands trail down her stomach, and Rey felt butterflies come to life. He looked up at her with anticipation and sheepishly asked, “Can I do what you did?”

She tentatively leaned back down over him and he cupped her breasts, dwarfing them in his rough hands. He brought his mouth to one and put his mouth around her nipple. Rey gasped and fell further forward onto her elbows as he sucked and pulled her deeper into his mouth. She moaned unabashedly when he started rubbing her other nipple between his fingers, pausing to switch to the other side so as not to neglect one or the other. She put a hand behind his head and pulled it closer to her, feeling moisture between her legs as she ground against his hardness.

When he pulled away to look up at her, she gazed into his eyes with a look that made him almost come in his pants. Maintaining eye contact, she crawled backward down his body until she reached them. His pants were tented and there was a small precum stain near the top. “Let’s get you out of these,” she crooned. He gulped. She hooked her fingers in his waistband until his dick popped out of them, springing straight up. It was bigger than the size of her hand, but she didn’t feel scared. She pulled his pants slowly down his legs and off and crawled closer.

Ben was looking nervous, so she gave a small chuckle just before she grabbed his dick in her hand. He nearly jumped off the bed, with a stifled yelp that he couldn’t help but let out. 

“Rey…” he whined. “You make me feel so good, I can’t—I can’t even…” She crawled back up to his face, keeping his dick in her hand.

“Shh,” she whispered. “Let me figure out how to make you feel really good. Okay?”

He nodded and she kissed him. Her hand moved up and down, sliding the foreskin over his dick. Ben moaned into the kiss and gripped the bedsheets in his fists. She bit his lower lip gently as he opened his mouth, and then slid her tongue inside to explore. Her other hand slid down his dick to hold his balls, and he gave another gasp. She smiled curiously and moved back down so that she was level with them. She fondled them in one hand while she watched his reactions. His eyes were closed and he was whimpering her name, over and over.

While she kept one hand on his balls, she placed a kiss on his dick, causing him to snap his head down to look at her. His mouth fell wide open as she continued to press kisses all over it, until she popped the head into her mouth. Experimenting with sucking and licking and supplementing with her hands, she conducted a symphony of ecstasy coming from his mouth. All of a sudden, he sat up straight.

“Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, Rey, wait, please.” She immediately pulled off and sat up, searching his face for signs of pain or regret.

“What’s wrong?” she said, tentatively. He sat there with his eyes closed, breathing heavily for what seemed like an eternity to her, before he opened them and looked at her with new-found confidence.

“I want to do this to you. For you. I want… I want to see you.” He flipped her over on the bed and she gave a surprised chuckle. She started, “don’t you want me to—“

“No,” he cut her off. “I want this more than anything.” She blushed deeply for the first time, the butterflies in her stomach feeling like they might burst. He delicately slid his hands along her torso, placing small kisses after them. When he got to her waistband, he paused to look at her for confirmation. She nodded, breathing heavily. He pulled her pants down her legs the same way she did: slowly. Once he had pulled them off, he gently lifted her legs wider.

His jaw was slack as he took in the sight of her pussy, hardly knowing where to begin. He brought his hands to the inside of her thighs and caressed them. She shivered, and he took this as a sign to keep going. First, he ran his fingers through the hair at the top of her mound. Then, placing his thumbs on either side of her lips, he pulled them open to look at her dripping pussy. Rey felt herself get wetter. “Um, I don’t…” he started. “I want to… but I’m not sure—“ He trailed off, looking embarrassed. She leaned forward and took his chin in her hand. After bringing his face to look at hers, she said to him, “I know. It’s okay. I’ll show you.” She smiled at him, and he gave a sheepish nod. She pointed to her anatomy.

“These are the labia, which surround the vagina, which is right here. And this,” she pointed, “is the clitoris. It’s that simple.” He nodded without meeting her eyes, and she grabbed his chin again. “Hey,” she said. “I love you.” At this, he looked up at her with tears in his eyes.

“I know,” he said quietly. He pushed her back onto the bed gently and looked back down at her pussy again. He brought his finger to her slit and dragged it along the slick surface. Rey gasped. He looked up at her with a smile and used his wet finger to start rubbing a little circle around her clit. She moaned and lifted her pelvis up and back down again. He experimented with her, rubbing on and around it, moving shallowly in and out of her hole. He was paying close attention to the sounds she was making, and taking mental notes. And then, he used his mouth.

Rey had never had anything down there other than her own fingers. When he brought his lips to her clit to start sucking, she cursed loudly. Ben kept using his mouth all over her: in and out of her slit, on her clit, and even licking around her thighs. He cautiously slipped one finger into her pussy and began to rub at the tightness inside, watching Rey’s face. It was like a switch had gone off. Her eyes rolled back in to her head and she yelled, “Ben, yes! Oh…. fuck!” She grabbed his head with her hands and pulled it towards her center, humping his face. Her heels dug into the backs of his shoulders.

Ben was just along for the ride, trying to bring her the most pleasure possible. He added another finger inside her and she just increased her pace. He licked and sucked and curled his fingers inside her until her moans got shorter and louder. Finally, she yelled, “Yes! Suck my pussy, Ben! Oh, I’m coming, I’m coming, I’m coming…” Her last words got higher and her body shook with the force of her orgasm. She tightened her legs around Ben’s face and rode it out. When it was over, her body went limp against the bed. Ben gave one last lick to her pussy, to which she lurched at, and then crawled up to hold her in his arms. She leaned into him and looked up at him. “That was amazing. Sorry if I got a little rough.” He chuckled.

“No, it was great,” he assured her. “You’re so fucking hot.”

She stared at his lips for several seconds, and then looked at him seriously. “I need you inside me.” 

His heart fluttered.

She pushed him flat on his back and straddled his hips, taking his dick in her hand. She began to line it up with her hole, but right before she sat down on it, she looked into his eyes. “Are you ready?”

“I love you,” he said.

“I know.”

She slid down onto his cock, and Ben didn’t know how he was going to last more than two seconds. “Rey! Oh maker—you’re so fucking tight. I don’t think I can last—“

“I’m gonna make you come so hard, Ben.” When she said his name, he let out a long moan. She began a punishingly slow pace of bouncing up and down on his dick. “But first you’re gonna watch me get myself off.” She rubbed her clit with one hand while she pinched her nipple in the other. Ben was shaking, overwhelmed by all of what he was seeing and feeling but unable to come because of the slow friction he was receiving. He tried to moan her name, but only a strangled gasp came out of his mouth. Rey was getting close watching him fall apart underneath her. She began to bounce on his dick at a faster pace, and her finger on her clit was flying. She took in a long look of Ben’s squirming and whined, “Does big, bad Kylo Ren like watching me get off on his dick?”

That was all Ben could take.

He grabbed her hips and pulled her down as he shot a huge load straight up into her pussy. He was moaning and gasping, and Rey felt his hot cum fill her up. She lost it and came a second time as he thrust into her, her walls contracting around his dick. Ben kept wailing and thrusting, while Rey’s mouth fell open in silent ecstasy. When they were both finished, she collapsed onto his chest and laid there for a minute, his softening dick still inside her.

The two of them breathed heavily in and out of sync with one another. Eventually, Ben pulled out of her and lifted her onto the bed next to him, holding her close to him and stroking her hair. She smiled and gazed lovingly into his eyes. He smiled back, but there was a hint of worry in his eyes.

“What now?” he asked. Rey felt confident.

“We’ll figure it out together.”


End file.
